Baker's Fingers
by Light and Noise
Summary: ONE-SHOT ShikamaruxFem!Chouji AU PWP. "What's for dinner?" he asked. "You'll just have to wait," she teased. Shikamaru is in for a treat from his lover after a hard day at work.


**Baker's Fingers**

**By: **Light And Noise

_(the author formerly known as YoroichiIsSailorL)_

**Warnings:** Fem!Chouji, Smut, PWP, AU, slight fem!dom (but not too much), unBeta'd

**Note:** I love yaoi. If you didn't know from my other works. But I wanted to write a smut and Shikamaru x Fem!Chouji was the only pairing that appealed to me for this. Don't hate. Seriously, if you don't like it, don't read it. And if you feel the need to read it, please don't flame. Also: this is (obviously) the first smut I've posted, so please be kind.

[X x X]

The smell of a home cooked meal was very welcoming after a long day at work. Shikamaru Nara was a renowned pianist who, at age twenty, quit because he wanted to settle down with the love of his life. Those who knew of him and followed him since he rose up as a prodigy at age nine were disappointed and, for a while after settling into his life, Shikamaru was constantly spammed with letters demanding why he settled down and why he couldn't live his musical life and settle down. Shikamaru had to make a public announcement saying that he and his girlfriend wanted to be together without having to worry about concerts and locations. He and his girlfriend had lived together for five years before he quit the music industry and his girlfriend decided she wanted to open up a bakery. They moved and got settled in. While looking for work, Shikamaru found a position for piano instructor. Talking it over, his lovely woman agreed that would be a good job. Two years later, Shikamaru was still teaching kids how to play piano. It was stressful because he got students of all ages, including people older than him.

The brunette sighed as he kicked off his shoes and let his hair down, nudging the door closed with a bare foot behind him. "Chouji," Shikamaru called out to his girlfriend. "I'm home."

"You're home early," Chouji replied, poking her head out of the kitchen to look at him. "Or did I lose track of the time again?" She laughed lightly and leaned back in the kitchen, coming out a few seconds later. Chouji was a plump woman and was about Shikamaru's height, give or take a few inches. She had wild, untamable brown hair with warm eyes that reminded the male of mahogany. She had a wide smile and her hugs were only second to Shikamaru's mother's. Shikamaru reached out and rested his hands on Chouji's hips, pulling the smiling woman close to him. He leaned down and pressed his face in her hair, inhaling the smell of the bakery Chouji ran during the day.

"You just lost track of time," Shikamaru answered, his thumbs rubbing circles on Chouji's hips. "What's for dinner?" he asked, leaning away so he could look at Chouji's face. Chouji peered up at him and smiled, pressing her right index finger to his lips.

"You'll just have to wait," she teased, stepping away from him. She sashayed back into the kitchen and Shikamaru watched her go, his eyes more focused on her swaying rear than anything. He shook his head and began undoing his tie. As he did so, Shikamaru made his way to the bedroom he and Chouji shared. He tossed his tie into the hamper followed by his socks and then his slacks and finally his shirt. He dug through his dresser and pulled out some shorts that he slid into and pulled on a white and blue striped shirt he found in the closet. He yawned and made his way back to the kitchen, leaning in the doorway while Chouji set the table. Shikamaru spotted some corn and some mashed potatoes but other than that, he had no idea what they were having.

Shikamaru watched Chouji for a few more moments before he went and sprawled out on the living room couch. If Chouji wanted to surprise him, Shikamaru would definitely let her. That didn't mean he didn't like watching his woman move around. He loved her body and loved watching her move. It turned him on something fierce. When they first met, they were both working at Barnes and Noble. She worked in the café and he worked at customer service. He had trouble being on the same floor as her because, and he would swear up and down, he got a boner every time he looked at her.

The remote was within reach of his relaxed form so Shikamaru reached out and grabbed it, flipping on the tv. He set it on the Harry Potter marathon that was playing on ABC and sighed. He set the remote back on the coffee table and shifted so he was laying on his side watching as Harry screamed at Hermione.

"Hey!" he heard, causing him to jump up. Shikamaru found the source of the yelling and rolled his eyes at Chouji's giggles. "Dinner is ready. Come on." Shikamaru hefted himself off the couch and trailed after Chouji to the kitchen-slash-dining room. Shikamaru grinned at the sight of the glazed ham in the center of the table. "It's been sitting in our freezer for about a week and it was annoying me," Chouji informed Shikamaru.

The brunette laughed and moved to the table, drawing out a chair for Chouji. She laughed and lightly sat down in it, giggling when Shikamaru pushed it in for her. "It's fine," Shikamaru said as he moved to his seat beside Chouji. "I love ham. You know that, silly." Shikamaru playfully knocked his knuckles against the side of Chouji's head and she batted his hands away.

"Well?" Chouji asked, looking at the food. "Dig in, love." She smiled brightly at Shikamaru and reached out, grabbing the bowl of mashed potatoes. She dished some onto her plate and handed the bowl to her boyfriend and grabbed the gravy. She poured some onto her plate, passed it off to Shikamaru, and grabbed the corn while he went for the ham. They traded off once they were each done dishing themselves up and dug in. They had light conversation about nothing in particular, just whatever one of them was thinking at the time. Dinner passed comfortably and sooner than it seemed, Shikamaru and Chouji were curled up on the couch watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

Chouji had managed to curl herself behind Shikamaru, much to his amusement. He didn't mind, though, because he was used to Chouji taking the male lead. It was nice for him to be the female –the uke- when he was home with his girlfriend. He leaned back against her and settled comfortably against her chest, watching the movie quietly. They were content to just be quiet, snuggle, and watch the movie. At least Shikamaru was. He didn't really need to be doing anything. He was lazy by default and that left him comfortable in quiet.

Shikamaru tipped his head back when he felt Chouji's fingers rub at his shoulders. A light moan slipped out of the male's lips and he smiled as Chouji continued to massage his shoulders.

"Here," she murmured softly. "Sit up. I'll give you a proper massage." Shikamaru laughed and shifted so they were both sitting up, squeaking in surprise when Chouji pulled him onto her lap. She pushed him so he was leaning forward and put her fingers back on his shoulders, gently rubbing and pushing his muscles. Shikamaru dropped his head and covered his face with his hands, groaning quietly in pleasure. Chouji so rarely gave out massages; she reserved her talented hands for the dough in the bakery.

"Oh god," Shikamaru muttered, shaking his head side to side as Chouji worked her magic. She giggled and continued to massage his shoulders.

"You're adorable," Chouji told Shikamaru when he moaned again. She ran her nails along his shoulders and pulled her boyfriend so his back was against her chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder, peering up at his face. A light coat of red dusted his cheeks and his breathing wasn't entirely even. Chouji laughed lightly and pressed a kiss to the side of Shikamaru's neck, her tongue darting out. Shikamaru jumped in surprise and tilted his head to the side so Chouji could have her wicked way with him. She ran her tongue up his neck, suckling lightly on the skin just below his ear. He moaned out loudly and dropped his hands to his sides, his fingers clutching lightly around the cloth of his girlfriend's pants. He squirmed as she pulled away from his neck and let her chin rest on his shoulder again.

The tv continued to blare out the movie marathon while Shikamaru struggled for his breath. "Chouji," Shikamaru whimpered when his girlfriend's hand slid up his chest, brushing over his nipples. She laughed lightly and watched his face as she punched one between her fingers and lightly twisted it. He whined and squirmed in his girlfriend's lap, arching his back into her touch. Chouji smiled and pressed a light kiss to the side of Shikamaru's neck, slowly moving her free hand down his stomach and leg. Her fingers brushed lightly over the obvious bulge in Shikamaru's shorts and he inhaled sharply. Chouji grinned and lightly nipped Shikamaru's chin, moving the tips of her fingers back and forth over his crotch, alternating between quickly and slowly and dragging her nails. He moved his hips in a pathetic effort to get Chouji to touch him properly. She rolled her warm brown eyes and pinched his nipple again, pressing her smirking lips against his chin. Shikamaru turned his head and captured Chouji's lips with his in a kiss and Chouji slid her tongue into her boyfriend's mouth.

While Harry was asking Cho to go to the ball with him, Chouji was shoving her tongue down her sweetheart's throat, her fingers still teasing Shikamaru's erection. Shikamaru's fingers were tightly clenching the cloth of Chouji's pant legs and his face was flushed. Shikamaru moaned into Chouji's mouth and thrust his hips up, whining when Chouji removed her hand from his groin entirely. Shikamaru broke the kiss and glared at Chouji although the glare was lost on her because his mouth was half opened and there was a string of saliva still connecting their mouths.

"Ch_ou_ji," Shikamaru whined. That was all it took for Chouji to bring their lips back together. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, teasing it lightly with her teeth. Shikamaru let go of her pants with one hand and palmed his crotch, arching his back against Chouji. Chouji pulled away and gave her boyfriend a stern look, pushing his hand back to her leg.

"Stop," she whispered in his ear, sliding her hand from his chest down to his waistband. She slid her fingers lightly under his shorts before she slowly undid the button and zipper holding them closed. She rubbed his thigh with her other hand and carefully slid his shorts down. Shikamaru lifted himself up so that they could come off fully and the brunette woman tossed them to the floor. "Shika," she breathed. "Tell me what you want." She smiled sweetly at her boyfriend and he groaned. "Hm?" she teased.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak, moaning loudly instead when both of Chouji's hands slid into his boxers, brushing his cock gently, almost like a feather touch. "Nn… Touch me," he whispered. Chouji slid her hands up his tummy and around his belly button.

"Like this?" she asked innocently.

"Ah!" Shikamaru groaned. "N-no." Chouji giggled and pressed the palm of her left hand down against Shikamaru's crotch. "Yes!" Shikamaru moaned out, bucking his hips upward. Unlike before, Chouji didn't remove her hand. Instead, she pressed down harder, amused when her lover started rocking his hips back and forth slowly. Chouji sighed and brushed her lips against Shikamaru's ear.

"Tell me what you want, Shika," Chouji cooed softly.

"Anything!" Shikamaru groaned. When Chouji took her hand away, Shikamaru shouted, "Touch my cock!" Chouji let out a soft moan in Shikamaru's ear, prompting a moan of his own.

"I love it when you swear," Chouji informed him, sliding both of her hands down Shikamaru's boxers. They quickly followed his shorts and Shikamaru whined as the cool air hit his cock. Chouji glanced up at his face, licking her lips at the wanton lust on his face. "You look like a whore," whispered the woman as one of her hands curled around his erection, rubbing her hand up and down slowly. Shikamaru moaned and arched his back, thrusting his hips into her hand. He lifted his arms up and looped them around Chouji's neck. She smiled and pressed her lips against his neck, her tongue darting out to lick his neck lightly as she quickened the pace of her hand.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Shikamaru cried out. Chouji moaned softly and bit down lightly on Shikamaru's neck, his loud groan surprising her. "Ch-Chouji!" he whined.

"Yes?" Chouji asked lightly, slowing the pace of her hand ever so slightly. "What is it, my love?"

"I-I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum if you keep this up!" he exclaimed, thrusting his hips up. His heavy breathing seemed to eclipse Hermione yelling at Harry and Ron.

"Don't you want to cum?" Chouji teased lightly, nuzzling Shikamaru's neck with her nose. "Hm?"

Shikamaru groaned and untangled his arms from Chouji's neck. He slowly moved his hands down to move Chouji's hands away from him. He relaxed against his girlfriend with a still raging erection. "Not without you," he managed to get out. Chouji felt her face heat up and she was sure she looked surprised. Shikamaru's laughter further proved that she wore a surprised look on her face. "I'm not selfish, Chouji," Shikamaru scolded, his breathing still very heavy. He sighed and brought his lips to his girlfriend's in a soft, loving kiss. They sat there while Harry Potter continued on, sharing a chaste kiss.

The soft kiss stayed soft for a few moments before Chouji was pinned to the couch with her boyfriend straddling her. He slid his shirt over his head after breaking the kiss and he made quick work of his woman's shirt and her bra. He leaned back and looked over her body; if he hadn't already been vehemently turned on, just looking at her body right that moment would have done it for him.

"Shika," Chouji moaned as Shikamaru kissed her neck. "Shika!" She threaded her fingers through his hair as he set to work on her breasts, kissing them softly and occasionally dragging his tongue over her nipples. His hands set to work on Chouji's jeans and they were quickly discarded, leaving the only piece of clothing between them being her panties. He ran his fingers over her stomach, not minding the fact that it wasn't flat. He never minded and he knew he never would. "Shikamaru!" Chouji cried out in surprised when Shikamaru ran the tips of his fingers over his woman's panties. He pushed her panties aside and ran his middle finger along her slit once before his finger delved into the depths of her vagina.

"You're gorgeous," Shikamaru whispered, capturing Chouji's lips in a kiss as he fingered her slowly. He swallowed her moans and cries with pride, glad that he was the only man that had ever made her feel that way. He had been her first and she had been his and he didn't even remember why they had decided to sleep together in the first place. He had been seventeen when he met Chouji Akimichi, the sexy baker at Barnes and Noble. Shikamaru slowly pulled his finger out of Chouji, a small smile lighting up his face when she whimpered. "Simply gorgeous, Chouji."

Chouji blushed and turned her head away from him. "Shut up," she grumbled. Shikamaru frowned and tipped Chouji's head back to face him. He slowly ran his thumb over Chouji's lips, watching her eyes. "Shikamaru…" She whispered, putting her hand over his hand on her face.

"I love you," Shikamaru told her earnestly, leaning down for a light kiss. "Now," he said with a wink, "let's get these off." He tugged on her panties and they worked together to slide them off. Shikamaru leaned back on the couch so he was resting on his heels and he stared at his woman's exposed body. "_Fuck_," he hissed, pulling Chouji's left leg over his shoulder. He took a hold of his cock and rubbed the head of it against Chouji's opening. He made eye contact with her and pushed his cock inside of her, leaning forward. Chouji let out a loud moan and arched her back, her hands sliding up her stomach and above her head. Shikamaru stared at her and slowly drew his hips back before slamming forcefully forward. Chouji moaned again, throwing her head back as Shikamaru picked up a steady pace in his thrusts. The skin-on-skin slapping, Chouji's moans, and Shikamaru's grunts were the loudest sound in the room, even drowning out the intro to the next movie. Shikamaru groaned and quickened up his thrusting pace until both he and his girlfriend were moaning loudly.

In the back of his mind, Shikamaru noted that if they had rented out their spare room like they had been discussing earlier in the month they wouldn't have been able to do what they were doing that moment. Shikamaru shoved those thoughts from his mind and let Chouji's leg slide down, amused when her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Shikamaru braced himself with both his arms on either side of his girlfriend's head and grunted loudly with the force of his thrusts into her. He leaned down and captured Chouji's lips in a searing kiss, slipping his tongue into Chouji's mouth. He coaxed out her tongue and pulled away, their tongues dancing feverishly between their bodies as Shikamaru kept up the pace of his thrusts.

Chouji's fingers tangled in Shikamaru's hair and she pulled him back down for a kiss, moaning sharply into his mouth when he thrust against her sweet spot. He hit it again and she arched her back, meeting his thrust as she moaned into his mouth. Shikamaru swallowed the moan only to give it back when the walls of Chouji's vagina clenched down on his cock. Chouji broke the kiss and untangled her fingers from Shikamaru's hair, throwing her head back to moan out loudly.

"Shikamaru!" she cried out, her finger nails dragging lightly down his back. She tossed her head from side to side as he continued to thrust into her.

"Chouji," he grunted. "I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum! Cum with me, Chouji!" He leaned down and captured her lips in yet another kiss, this one not as bruising as the kisses before it. Chouji cried out and clenched around Shikamaru who grunted and broke the kiss, biting down on Chouji's shoulder instead as his cock spasmed before ropes of his cum shot out inside of his girlfriend. Chouji bit down on her bottom lip as Shikamaru's body stopped shaking and they both fell, exhausted, into the couch.

Shikamaru slowly released Chouji's shoulder from the grasp of his teeth and he sighed, resting his cheek over the prominent bite mark. Shikamaru hummed and cupped Chouji's cheek with his hand, slowly rubbing his thumb back and forth over her chubby cheek flesh. He placed a feather light kiss on her opposite cheek and sighed softly. He closed his eyes for a moment, opening them when he heard and felt Chouji laughing beneath him.

He leaned back and looked at her curiously. "What's up?" he asked quietly.

Chouji smiled at him. "We missed the entire Goblet of Fire." She shook her head and sighed, slapping Shikamaru's thigh slightly. "Sit up." The brunette carefully sat up, pulling his limp dick away from his girlfriend. He carefully slid back on the couch, watching her sit up as well. She stretched and he couldn't help that his eyes were drawn instantly to her chest. She laughed and reached over patting his knee. "We're awful."

"Are we?" he asked, drawing his gaze back up to his girlfriend's face. He stared at her for a long moment and slid over to her, taking Chouji's hands in his own. "Chouji," he began. "You know I love you, right?" She nodded slowly, her expression confused. She looked down at their hands as Shikamaru ran his thumbs over the backs of her hands. "Baby," Shikamaru said, further confusing Chouji. He rarely used pet names for her unless there was something he was really serious about. There were a three other times Chouji could remember being called 'baby'. The first time was when Shikamaru asked her to be his girlfriend. The second time was when he asked if they could move in together. The third time was when he asked for her support on him quitting the music business. Now, Chouji could only wonder what he was going to ask and if it would coincide with what she wanted to ask him.

"Shikamaru," Chouji whispered, not resisting the light kiss that Shikamaru pressed to her lips.

"Chouji," Shikamaru murmured, pulling back. He pressed their foreheads together and looked her in the eye. "Will you marry me?" Chouji's jaw dropped and she pulled away, her grip tightening around Shikamaru's hands. Shikamaru's face fell in confusion and they looked at each other for a long moment before Chouji's face lit up and she pecked him lightly.

"Shika!" she exclaimed, kissing him again. "Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you!" She brought both of their hands up to touch Shikamaru's face and she laughed, reaching up to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked, freeing one of his hands to wipe away her tears. He leaned in and kissed his new fiancée's nose.

Chouji shook her head. "Nothing. I'm happy. I thought you weren't going to ask, silly. I was planning on asking you." Shikamaru laughed and shook his head at his silly fiancée.

"I could never find the right time, Chouji," he said softly. "I've wanted to be with you for so long, but I wanted the timing to be perfect. Then I realized that with you, the timing is always perfect." Chouji rolled her eyes and Shikamaru chuckled. "That was really cliché."

"You think?" Chouji teased, kissing the corner of her fiancé's mouth. "Let's go get cleaned up. We have family to call." Shikamaru groaned.

"Ugh. Family." Chouji laughed, prompting Shikamaru to laugh. The male stood slowly and pulled Chouji up as well. They made their way to the bathroom and shortly found themselves getting their pajamas on in the bedroom. "Oh," Shikamaru remarked, "before I forget." He stared at his fiancée as he pulled on her silky tank top and shook himself, walking over to their closet. He walked into it and was there for a few seconds before he came back out. Chouji was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him as he came out. He offered up a small box and Chouji's face lit up.

A smile split on Shikamaru's face as Chouji spoke. "You bought a ring?" He nodded and moved over to her, taking her hand. He opened the box and slid the ring over her left ring finger. She admired it for a moment and Shikamaru spoke hesitantly, his tone uncertain.

"Is it alright?" Shikamaru asked softly.

Rolling her eyes, Chouji replied, "Don't be stupid. I would have been fine with a twenty-five cent ring from Country Buffet, Shikamaru." They looked at each other and started laughing. Shikamaru fell back onto the bed, still laughing lightly. Chouji looked at him for a moment before falling back onto the bed with him. They curled up on the bed together and laid there together, just laughing. Shikamaru was glad, not for the first time, that Chouji was all his. He smiled at her beautiful face and she smiled back, leaning in to peck him on the lips. "Family can wait," Chouji whispered, sitting up. She crawled lazily up to the head of the bed, Shikamaru hot on her heels. They curled up together, Shikamaru slowly running his hand along Chouji's hip. "Let's just be together for a bit," she whispered. Shikamaru grinned and kissed her long and slow, pulling away leisurely. Shikamaru smiled and watched his fiancée as she fell asleep and he followed her shortly thereafter, a content feeling rolling through his body.


End file.
